Love Can Survive?
by Dhanushka Mendis
Summary: Hitomi's story is over as the guymelf Escaflowne was shut down and herself sent back to earth. Can Hitomi handle not being with van. Is the story over. Well read and review and we shall see what destiny decides.
1. Feelings

Love Can Survive?  
  
Hi! Just to say I do not own any of the Escaflowne, but this is how I feel the story would go in my imagination.  
  
Hope You like please tell me how you feel about it the good and bad, and I've already got the next chapters ready so you better hurry and give some review.  
  
1 Chapter1: Feelings  
  
"Van!!! I love you…….."  
  
"Hitomi!!"  
  
Van stares to the once occupied space in front of him and then the jewel.  
  
"This jewel" Van though "is the blessed jewel that bought my only love to this world. But why then must it be that this jewel took her away. Why do I deserve this!!!?? I can't stand this."  
  
Thoughts, regrets, and memories fly past him. He hides his emotions as he gives large strides to the castle to prove his strength. He was in pure denial. Everyone could see, esp. Merle.  
  
"Oh… Van! I always knew that she would break your heart."  
  
After he was out of sight from everyone he ran all the way back to the castle or the remains. He didn't know where he was going to go now. All he did was listen to the pain of his heart. Finally he stopped. He was deep within the kingdom. In a room of royalty.  
  
"This room! Its where father died. Have the spirits taken me here to grief like my mother?" He didn't realize the sharp pain in his hand. Hitomi's pendent slowly pieced his skin like a small knife.  
  
"Dang!" he shouts as he lets go of the jewel.  
  
He looks at his blood dripping from his hand as it falls slowly on top of the pendent. He let his knees fall towards the jewel.  
  
"Hitomi! Come back. Please come back. Why won't you come back?"  
  
He bangs his hand on the floor smearing the blood droplets. Then his eyes widen as he reaches the pendent. He closes his eyes, and concentrates like Hitomi said when Van was trying to see the invisible enemy. He visualized Hitomi. Her chestnut hair. Her emerald green eyes. All the way done the details of her beautiful figure and her innocent smile. He waits and waits as each minute passes by he clenches the pendent harder.  
  
"Why won't you work you blastard jewel! Bring Hitomi back! Brink her back…" as he weeps on the floor.  
  
Hitomi wakes up. She looks around her room.  
  
"Was it all a dream? No it couldn't have been."  
  
She searches for her pendent to prove her unbalanced hypothesis. She couldn't find it.  
  
"Oh Van! How could I have left you? I finally found my true love and now your gone."  
  
She puts her hands on her face as her hair covers her tears.  
  
Everyone in the Kunsaki house is startled by the blinding light covered the house. Ms. Kunsaki looked at Yukari and Amano who had came for their daily prayers for Hitomi's safety.  
  
"Hitomi is home Yukari. I think she needs you right now."  
  
Ms. Kunsaki said with a confident face. Yukari and Amano's eyes widen and fogged up. Though they had many questions for Hitomi's they couldn't wait to see Hitomi.  
  
"Amano! Ms. Kunsaki told me to go up there, and I think that is what I must do. Could you stay here? I don't think it will take long."  
  
"O……ok Yukari"  
  
Amano and Ms Kunsaki sit in the living room as Yukari hastens upstairs to Hitomi's room.  
  
"Could Hitomi really be here? Out of the blue. Could she?!" This was Yukari's thought as she ran.  
  
Yukari slides the door open. There was Hitomi sorrowing in the darkness of her room.  
  
"Hii-hi-HITOMI! ITS YOU"  
  
Yukari runs to her friend as Hitomi flinches as she sees Yukari charging towards her. Yukari grabs Hitomi with the strength of a dinosaur. She cries and cries with her friend Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi is startled to see her friend. Both hugging and crying together. She felt guilty though since she was crying mostly since she wanted to be with Van. Hitomi and Yukari finally get themselves together as they try to stop crying. Yukari tries to breathe as she lifts her head to see Hitomi.  
  
"Hi..hi..Hitomi. I wa-as s-s-so worried about you. I thought a dragon ate you, and that boy?"  
  
Hitomi has a flashback of Van. All that has happened. There was a pause in the room.  
  
"Yukari… I-I-I'm so happy to see you" trying to skip the subject suggested by Yukari.  
  
Yukari realizes that something interesting went on where her best friend was. Something really sad 


	2. Helping BFs

Hi! As usual I have to say I do not own any of the Escaflowne, but this is how I feel the story would go in my imagination.  
  
Hope You like please tell me how you feel about it the good and bad. O yeah this is dedicated to my new friend and fan Catherine. You know who you are. Also my friends and new fans.  
  
1 Chapter 2: Helping BFs  
  
Though she knew not to bother Hitomi about it; she was really tempted to ask.  
  
"Hitomi, your mother and Amano are down stairs waiting for you, but… you probably want to rest."  
  
"O.. It's ok Yukari I want to see everyone."  
  
Hitomi remembers her trip here before, when Allen asked her to marry him. She realized that Yukari still has those emotions to Amano, and so before she would find away to get back to Van she decided to help Yukari. She wanted Yukari to be happy.  
  
"Yukari.. A lot of things have happened, and in the time I was gone I was able to clear my mind with the extra time to observe things. I…know your feelings for Amano."  
  
"Hitomi… I never wanted to say anything since I wanted you to be happy." Yukari blurted out in surprise.  
  
"O.. Yukari don't be silly. I want you to be happy too. I think you deserve him Yukari."  
  
"Hitomi.. I don't know…"  
  
"Its ok you don't have to say anything, but tomorrow or today I expect you to tell him. Ok?  
  
"Ok…" Yukari said unsure of her situation.  
  
Yukari notices something about Hitomi. Before, she was all over Amano, and now she is willing to give him away. She doesn't even have those feelings towards him anymore.  
  
Hitomi realizes that Yukari was thinking about how Hitomi's feeling changed over time.  
  
"I guess Yukari deserves the truth, but no right now" Hitomi thought. Hitomi gets up and then Yukari. They hold each other's hand as they both go down stairs.  
  
Van, I'll find away to you, but right now I have to talk to my family.  
  
  
  
Ms. Kunsaki and Amano stare at the floor.  
  
"Ms. Kunsaki… I was just wondering…"  
  
"Amano I know what you're thinking. The reason I'm not reacting like a usual mom finding her long lost daughter is because she wasn't at all lost. I was with her through the journey."  
  
"But.. how?"  
  
"See.. Hitomi and I have a strong connection. Unlike regular people we are talented in many ways that most people have but can't tap. I know this sounds confusing, but don't worry about it."  
  
Amano was petrified by Ms. Kunsaki's short lecture. She was right, he didn't understand. The door creaks open. Yukari steps out, and there, in Yukari's shadow, was Hitomi. Amano saw how Hitomi had matured. She seemed different. Hitomi runs towards Amano and her mom as they both stand up.  
  
"Mom…. Amano!!!"  
  
She hugs both of them tenderly  
  
"Hitomi, I'm so very proud of you." as Ms. Kunsaki whispers to Hitomi's ears.  
  
Hitomi was startled. How could her mother have known? Does she know about Allen and Van? About the proposal! About all my mistakes that caused so much pain. Hitomi blushes as she looks at her mom.  
  
"Hitomi… look at you. Its been so long." Amano tells Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi changes her direction to Amano.  
  
"Amano… you look great." Hitomi saw that Amano had a haircut that was short just like Dilandu's hair. She flinches at the thought of the blood thirsty Dilandu, and Allen's sweet sister. Hitomi just realized the changes in appearance everywhere. She turns to Yukari and saw she cut her hair just like Merle's. It was incredible. It was like seeing her friends in Gaea in her friends on Earth. The only thing missing was Van. She stares at her mom who only thing unchanged in her family. Ms. Kunsaki was just there standing and smiling at Hitomi. Even though she didn't speak, Hitomi knew that her mom was excited to see her. Then suddenly a sharp pain hits Hitomi in the heart. Everything goes into blur as everyone surrounded Hitomi.  
  
  
  
Van huddled in his father's death room. It was only 30 minutes since Hitomi left but it seemed like a century. He opens the window and looks at the Mystic Moon. His shirt begins to tear as his wings try to piece through. Flight was the only way to reach her.  
  
"If she is in the skies then I shall go to her."  
  
Flying faster and faster to the endless sky with feathers dropping to the Fanalia, Van uses all his energy to get up there. Sweat beads went down his head like small pearls glistening in the radiant sun. He wouldn't stop. He knew it was hopeless but he had to get to her. He went faster and faster. He looked like mercury in the sky. Then suddenly after all strength left his body he fell. Fell to the stark ground below. Though death was his sure destiny from here the only thing he could think of was Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi!! All I wanted was to be with you…."  
  
  
  
Hitomi gasps as she has a flash of Van falling to his death. She screamed and screamed like the end was coming. Yukari hugs Hitomi with all her might.  
  
"Hitomi its ok. Its ok…"  
  
Yukari I have to leave soon. I have to leave, Hitomi thought. Yukari and Amano stare at Hitomi, but Ms. Kunsaki just looks grim.  
  
"Hitomi, I know what is going on. You have to go to him."  
  
Amano stares at Ms. Kunsaki wondering who in the world is him. Yukari suddenly understands. This is why Hitomi didn't care about Amano. Hitomi was in love with someone else.  
  
"Ma..mom I… don't know how. I gave him my pendent."  
  
Ms. Kunsaki raps her arms around Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi. Hitomi. The jewel is an inanimate object that has nothing to do with you. You have the power."  
  
Hitomi stares at her mom who seemed like an angel at that moment.  
  
"o mom you always knew what to do." Hitomi hugs her mom tenderly showing love, the only love found between mother and daughter.  
  
Amano was surprised. The last time they were together Hitomi was racing for a kiss from him. Now he was rejected. Yukari sees Amano look at Hitomi and then she shifts towards her. Hitomi nodded her head as if to say the time is now. Yukari hesitates. Then suddenly the attention turned to her. A huge lump was in her throat, but with Hitomi's smile Yukari started.  
  
"Um… Amano. I never told you since I thought you and Hitomi were meant to be together, but the truth is that I.. I … I love you!"  
  
Yukari turns into a cherry as she closes her eyes praying for Amano to say something.  
  
Amano eyes widen, but then he remembered the months gone by as Yukari was by his side. How she comforted everyone. How he felt in peace with her. Then his eyes go to a gentle and tender look. He approaches Yukari. Yukari sees his feet moving towards her. She tightens up more. Amano was right in front of her. He tilted her head up to him. Yukari saw those gentle eyes stare at her. She was more comfortable. The Amano bent down slowly to her. Yukari's eyes open till they were as big as her head. Amano closed his eyes and gave her a kiss. Short and sweet. Yukari touched her lips. Then hugged Amano. All of a sudden they turn to Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi we want to do everything and anything to help you. You're my best friend, and even if you're gone I will always be there with you. I will go anywhere with you."  
  
"Hitomi, I will go with you too. I will do everything to protect both of you. It is weird but I feel I should go." Amano said  
  
" Me too Hitomi. Where best friends and where destined to be together."  
  
"O. You guys. I'm not quite sure..."  
  
Ms. Kunsaki looked at Hitomi "Hitomi dear, this is the right thing to do. They deserve to help you after all you left them worrying about you."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Hitomi, I'm your mother and their your friends. When friends are together their will, love, strength gets stronger. Believe them Hitomi as we all believe in you."  
  
"Mom are you coming to?"  
  
"No dear see I can see you and guide you from here. You'll understand when you're there."  
  
Everyone walks outside. Hitomi holds Yukari and Amano's hand, and then visualizes Gaea. Hitomi is surrounded by wind blowing from bottom to the top. Her skirt flurries upward a bit, her hair straight up with her head. Suddenly a light engulfs them. With the magic around her, Hitomi flies upward with Yukari and Amano.  
  
"Van………..I'm…………coming…….."  
  
Hey this is the author. I need some opinions. I didn't get to see the last volume of Escaflowne and this part with everyone is kinda put together by the facts I got from summaries and sites. So tell me if I have to adjust anything. Lol have fun and I need at least 3-5 more reviews to continue. Lol. Authors need encouragement or a put down to continue in the right direction. So write reviews!  
  
2 


	3. Soaring

Hi! As usual I have to say I do not own any of the Escaflowne, but this is how I feel the story would go in my imagination.  
  
Hope You like this. Please tell me how you feel about it the good and bad. O yeah this is dedicated to my new friends and new fans and who ever loves Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3: Soaring  
  
Finding themselves in mid-air Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano gasp by the position they are in.  
  
"Van where are you?" Hitomi thinks while she suddenly remembers her vision.  
  
There to the right falling to the ground in increasing speed was the unconscious Van. Hitomi screamed in joy seeing him, though Van was still unconscious and didn't realize that his cherished one was right next to him. Crying, screaming Hitomi tried to find away to communicate with Van. Her heart raced faster every second as she fell catching more speed and momentum during the lethal drop. Why did it have to be this way, Hitomi thought? When I finally reach him, why must we die together? Is this our destiny, our future, to be in heaven?  
  
  
  
Hitomi, I never got to see you again, Van thought. I never got to see your innocent smile that dragged me in like quick sand. Why must it be that I must die before I meet you once more?  
  
A flash of light goes in his mind as Van feels the warm and comforting present of a friend. Van felt a jolt in his body. It was like someone was shaking him to get up, though at the same time he couldn't feel the person physically. He gradually opened his eyes. There to the left of him was a blob of color (since his eyes were still blurred). Finally the image came. It was Hitomi. She was crying and screaming. Her face all red and puffy with tears, but yet she was the most beautiful creature in the eyes of Van. Through his rest Van collected enough energy to fly once more. In his back sprouted his saintly wings that glided through the air. Nothing could stop him now from reaching Hitomi. With his fists held in, he swooped down to Hitomi like a hawk getting its prey, and then noticed Allen and Merle were with her. After a few seconds he realized the two weren't Allen and Merle they were someone else, probably Hitomi's friends. Grapping Hitomi fist Van took her in his arms and wiped her tears.  
  
  
  
"Amano where are we." Yukari screamed  
  
"It's ok Yukari!"  
  
"I'm falling! What's HAPPENING? AMANOOO."  
  
Yukari cried as she hugged Amano who comfortingly hugged back. The end was sure to come, but Amano was very calm. He knew he was here for a reason. But whether the reason was they must die or not was up to fate. Amano was usually not a fateful guy, but throughout the months of waiting for Hitomi all he had was fate, and fate led him here. To his right was Hitomi screaming. He didn't know what was happening since the speed of the drop was to fast and made everything just a blur for a while. But he noticed something was close to Hitomi. He knew whatever it was it had to do with him coming here. Yukari was still screaming. He had to feel somewhat proud since with all that breath she gave out with her unusually loud screech she hadn't fainted yet as he expected she would.  
  
  
  
Hitomi still closed her eyes in fear, but she felt a rough surface on her cheek that felt just like worn out leather. She felt so comfortable even though she was falling down at more than 50miles per hour. Slowly she opened her eyes, and there like she wished was Van, tenderly wiping her tears off. All red and puffy Hitomi felt embarrassed to be next to an angel. Even at a time of impending doom Hitomi felt at ease to see him. If she were to die now she would be the happiest spirit in the after life.  
  
"Van….. O Van I couldn't stay there with out you." Van and Hitomi hug as if they were locked together.  
  
"Hitomi I realized I couldn't live without you. You're my life to me. If you were to leave then I would be dead. A person with out soul."  
  
Hitomi and Van stare at each other with loving eyes. Then as they bend down for their first kiss sharp screams of fear come behind them.  
  
  
  
Yukari was holding Amano as they fell down. She didn't realize what was happening since all she could see was Amano's shirt. On the other hand Amano's senses came back and he saw and heard everything. He realized the strong bond between the boy, which slaughtered the dragon so long ago, and Hitomi.  
  
  
  
While holding hand Van and Hitomi close their eyes and pray they reach the ground. A flicker of light came from the infinite space. Once more a blinding light carried them to another exotic place of Fanalia. If one were able to peer through the light they would see two lovers giving there first kiss as they were lifted to the heavens.  
  
  
  
2 


	4. Land

Hi! As usual I have to say I do not own any of the Escaflowne, but this is how I feel the story would go in my imagination.  
  
Hope You like this. Please tell me how you feel about it the good and bad. O yeah this is dedicated to my new friends and new fans and who ever loves Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter4: Land  
  
The sweet and wonderful feeling of their kiss gave extra energy to there jump in space. It was like nothing Hitomi had felt, and for her first kiss, with Van, it was and it will always be the kiss that all kisses afterwards will be judged upon in the future. She blushed, partly embarrassed in the state she was but also by the complete and pure happiness that surged her body. Still in the light Hitomi saw Van just like Van saw her.  
  
"Van….I love you," Hitomi said as she blushed some more. Hitomi's eyes were so full of love and compassion Van knew Hitomi was excited.  
  
"Hitomi I missed you so very much. Its funny but we were only apart a few minutes or so."  
  
"Van, my destiny is here with you. When we are apart our lives crumbled to ruble."  
  
Hitomi realized something as her eyes widen. Where are Yukari and Amano? They couldn't have gone somewhere else? Could they? Hitomi's eyes widen when she remembered when she was lost and Allen found her. To think, she had left her friends in the cold and cruel wilderness they never seen before.  
  
"Van! My friends came with me they aren't here! O Van we have to find them."  
  
"Huh? You mean those people dressed in those clothes you are wearing? I think I saw them go some where close to the harbor. Though it might have been my imagination. Sorry Hitomi I really don't know, but I promise I will find them!"  
  
  
  
On the harbor two surprised companions lay down on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Aaaa.. Ow that was a rough landing. Amano…AMANO!"  
  
Amano lay on the wood lifelessly. There was a puddle of blood seeping under him. The wood absorbed the blood and as every second went by the blood flowed more and Amano's life was more and more fragile. Yukari shrugged and turned Amano over. Seeing the wound in his left arm She ripped her sleeve and rapped it around Amano's wound hopping to slow down the bleeding.  
  
"Amano please hang on.. O Hitomi where are you?"  
  
Yukari put Amano's other arm on her shoulder as she tried to lift him off the deck. The sky was dusty and the ground was stark. The disaster Hitomi had left was still there. Everything was so gloomy, and there was no one.  
  
  
  
Van and Hitomi run side by side to the harbor. Who knows what could happen to Yukari and Amano? When Hitomi first arrived she was so scared her friends must feel the same. So vulnerable and defenseless, what if there are still dragons here since they could sense fear, and obviously her friends would be scared? They ran so fast that Hitomi was beating her old time of 13 seconds to 12 seconds in her track team score.  
  
"Van….Do you think a dragon…well could have found them?" as Hitomi's feelings about her friend's safety shifted. Van was not surprised by this question. He didn't want to scare Hitomi since there are a lot of dragons still in the kingdom, but then Van's mind went in the past when Fanalia was so beautiful so full of life, it will take so long for it to rehabilitate.  
  
"Hitomi, wherever your friends are I promise I will find them and make sure there are safe. Samurai's honor."  
  
Running through the kingdom they saw all the corpse of the villagers and town's folk decaying from time. There were dead samurais everywhere. Broken guymelefs in surplus supply on the floor, one piled on top of the other. The dried blood stained the floors and walls like a new cover of paint. It had turned a sickening brown color and the smell was so disgusting that only a vampire would enjoy breathing in. The area was no kingdom, it was a graveyard for the valiant spirits of Fanalia who died on that day where destiny took hold and Escaflowne came to life and there painful and soulful journey began. There in the front of them was Yukari weeping and screaming for Hitomi. Amano was hurt and knocked out.  
  
"Hitomi…I-I-I don't know what to do? Help me he's hurt. HITOMI!!" Yukari was still screaming. Like a broken recorded she repeated it over and over again. Smothered in blood, Yukari tried her best not to faint for Amano's sake. Though she didn't realize that Hitomi was running straight at them. She started looking around and there was Hitomi and that boy who slaughtered the dragon and took Hitomi away for so many months. She didn't realize that he was the one in the sky with Hitomi, but in the first place Yukari didn't realize anything. She was in panic. Nothing made sense to her.  
  
  
  
Hitomi ran to Amano as she saw that there was no time to loose. Van went in the other direction to the remains of a medicine carts. He hopped to find some bandages and roots that will stop the bleeding.  
  
"Yukari… I'm here don't worry. Let's get Amano to Van."  
  
"Hitomi who is that? Isn't that the boy with the dragon? Hitomi Amano is hurt. Hitomi!!"  
  
"Calm down Yukari, its ok. Let me help you carry him." Hitomi carefully lifts the wounded arm of Amano cautiously placing it on her shoulder. Van came racing from the cloud of dust. He had a lot of exotic plants and some rags.  
  
"Place him on that shield, which was conveniently on the floor lying next to a dead corpse. Volcon thought me how to heal wounds when I was a child. Here chew this up and put it in his mouth it will make him feel better and neutralize the pain, and place this leaf antidote on his wound in case of infection."  
  
Van was in a hurry. He knew Amano had lost too much blood. Though something else was on his mind.  
  
"This is too uncanny he looks just like Allen, Hitomi, and your friend almost like Merle."  
  
Hitomi saw that Van also noticed the uncanny resemblance.  
  
"I know Van. I'm not sure myself why it is like this, but I'll tell you everything later. Now we got to help Amano."  
  
Yukari chewed on the bitter plant and knelt down and place her lips on Amano's and made him force drink it. Then Van washed the rags in some of the fresh water fountains and put some purple liquid on it that stank to high heaven. Though no one remarked everyone made a face as if going to faint or puke. Then he added some orange liquid that made it smell slightly better. While Van was preparing the bandage Amano was getting up from his sleep.  
  
"Aw…. What is..a. happening.ow!? What has happened to me? Oo. Dang, where's Yukari, Hitomi?."  
  
"Amano I'm right here. You fell on to a sharp rock and your arm is injured. Don't worry it will be all right."  
  
Yukari tried to smile though it was clearly illusive, and the green bitter juice in her mouth made it worst. She was petrified and was worried about Amano. She'd never seen such a big wound, and she wished it didn't happen to Amano. She wished it happened to her, but Amano must have noticed the inner conflict going inside of Yukari.  
  
"Yukari, its all right….I'll be all right. Now come here."  
  
Yukari started to cry and went right next to Amano and gave him a huge bear hug. Her salt-water tears seeped in to the injury and stung Amano. Though Amano was too much of a gentleman to stop comforting Yukari. Hitomi and Van were too busy to realize that Yukari was having a mental break down.  
  
  
  
Van finished the medicinal bandage.  
  
"Hitomi, quickly rap this around Amano's arm. It has some enzymes that will make his would heal faster, but you must put it immediately!"  
  
Hitomi rushed as she tightened the bandage on her friends arm.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Amano yelled in pain since the bandage stung so much it even made Hitomi's hand hurt.  
  
With one ripped shirtsleeve and a bandage Amano was able to slowly get up, but he hissed and gave small groans in anger more than pain. Yukari's eyes were still watering, but she got up and helped Amano instantly.  
  
"Hitomi thank you." Then she changes her direction to Van "Thank you em……a….What is your name?"  
  
Hitomi didn't realize she never introduced her lover's name.  
  
"Ow.w…. this is Van. He is the one………well I came back for…"  
  
  
  
2 


	5. Popping Question

Hi! As usual I have to say I do not own any of the Escaflowne, but this is how I feel the story would go in my imagination.  
  
Hope You like this. Please tell me how you feel about it the good and bad. O yeah this is dedicated to my new friends and new fans and who ever loves Escaflowne.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 5: Popping Question  
  
"Ow.w…. this is Van. He is the one………well I came back for…"  
  
Even after the painful predicament, Hitomi's best friend never gave up a chance to tease her.  
  
"Ow… I see. This is the boy. Ah Huh…." She said while chuckling in an awkwardly devious way.  
  
Hitomi blushed rapidly by Yukari's remark.  
  
"O. YUKARI! Don't be silly."  
  
"Well Hitomi don't you think we should go on a double date."  
  
Yukari loved her time to tease and she didn't waste it. She kept going on and on about silly girl things like double dates, first kisses, and little things to giggle about. Van and Amano were too masculine to understand their girlfriends' language.  
  
"Men will never be able to decode a women's conversation. Like they always say, you can't live with 'em and you can't live with out em." Van was in a mist of confusion. Amano's conversation was hard to catch on. What did he mean you can't live with them and you can't live without them?  
  
"O..the saying just means that when you found your true love, for instance yours would be Hitomi, you realize you can't live without them…."  
  
"I agree." Van always felt like butter when Hitomi and him were mentioned in a sentence of compassion.  
  
"Anyways. Sometimes after observing your mates you see that they do particular things like chat and gossip. Like what they are doing now. Usually they always do this, and they take up a lot of time and that time isn't with you. So that is why we can't live with them. You get it?"  
  
Having somewhat of an idea of the useless babble this guy was talking about Van tried to get off the topic to end the talk of living without Hitomi.  
  
"A…yay..Anyways what is your name, and who is that girl with you?"  
  
Amano seemed embarrassed so he tried to get into another conversation with Van.  
  
"I'm Amano and that is Hitomi's best friend, Yukari. Remember when you first came to earth and slaughtered the dragon you probably saw her and me?"  
  
"O you're the guy that was at that weird place on the Mystic Moon."  
  
"What in the world is the Mystic Moon." Amano was completely confused by what Van was saying.  
  
"I think Hitomi calls it Earth, but if you look in the sky you will see why it is called the Mystic Moon."  
  
Amano kind of shuddered by what he imagined he would see in the sky. He tilted his head straight upwards and saw a bright blue moon. Then when he looked closely he saw that there were clouds and landmasses with deep blue areas. One green-brownish mass looked like a continent of the America. Actually surprisingly they all looked like continents. It was a blue sapphire in the sky. He finally realized what he saw. It was the Earth. It was this planet's blue moon.  
  
"A…that is the Earth!!! O my LORD!!!"  
  
Van saw the same surprised look that was on Hitomi's face had when she first saw the Earth in the sky. So he let him rest for a while knowing any more excitement could scare his wits out. So he ran to Hitomi. There she was with infinite beauty. He still felt air headed when Hitomi was around. Hitomi saw Van rushing to her.  
  
  
  
"Hi Van do you remember Yukari the girl on the Mystic Moon."  
  
"Hello. A… Hitomi I got to talk to you… in private."  
  
"O…. Hitomi go on girl. Talk with him." Yukari was still being her annoying self.  
  
Hitomi glared at Yukari and made a face gesture that translated to "shut up" in girl language to Yukari, but she immediately changed her direction to Van.  
  
"em Ok Van.. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Van took her hand and ran to the bridge. There they just looked at the floor as the shuffle their feet. They knew something serious was going to happen. They held each other's hand and stared still at the inanimate floor.  
  
"Hitomi remember right here was where you kissed Allen…Do you remember?  
  
Hitomi peered straight into Van's beautiful eyes to see if any signs of hurt or dismay were apparent. She hated to see Van hurt.  
  
"O Van I'm so sorry for hurting you so much back then…but"  
  
Van put his finger on her lips. He gazed straight into Hitomi's emerald eyes with a love and the deepest of all compassion.  
  
"Wait a second Hitomi. I'm not here to make you feel bad. I want you to remember because it was at that point that I found out something that was always true in me. I realized I loved you and hated it when anyone but me was with you. I got jealous…Do you remember?"  
  
"Van…What are you trying to say." Inside Hitomi's head were so many questions like "What is he trying to say?", " I hope this comes out good?"  
  
"Hitomi…when you left I felt we had nothing to keep us together like when you kissed Allen. So I want to ask you something. I have this gift for you. You don't have to except it or anything. I just want to know how you feel." Out of his pocket he pulled out a ring. It was beautiful and had gorgeous rubies. In the middle was a piece of draconian and surrounding were gems the color of Hitomi's eyes and his.  
  
"O Van…It is so beautiful!" Hitomi was in shock since she knew this was a proposal. It was the second time someone asked her to marry. Though this time it was different she was deeply and truly in love with the man.  
  
"Hitomi I know this is fast, but just think of it as a promise ring. It is a wedding ring but it is also a symbol of the promise that when the time comes, when we are ready, we will wed."  
  
Hitomi was for once calm about a life changing decision. Van slowly and tenderly slipped the ring on her slim wedding finger. He lifted her hand and kissed it so elegantly and so tenderly that her skin flushed.  
  
"Hitomi, when you wear this ring it means that there is something with you that is with me. If you don't want to say yes yet since I understand we are still young, but truly if I was to live with anyone in my whole life it would be with you."  
  
"Van I feel the same way." She began to cry while she looked at her love. She couldn't help it since this was the first time that she had a choice to be with the only thing she cherished in life. She would answer right now with an absolute yes, but she knew she was too young.  
  
"Van… You wanted to know how I feel. I truly feel that I love you and I also could spend my life with you, but…as you said we're still to young to know what to do. I promise though when your land is rehabilitated and my mom is here we will get married."  
  
  
  
3 


	6. Author's Note

1 Author's Note  
  
I'm sorry if I worried anyone. I just wanted to say this is not the end. I just wanted to thicken the plot. So please keep reading. I will publish the next chapter after I get a few more reviews. So have fun and read. 


	7. Recollection Time

Hi! As usual I have to say I do not own any of the Escaflowne, but this is how I feel the story would go in my imagination.  
  
Hope You like this. Please tell me how you feel about it the good and bad. O yeah this is dedicated to my new friends and new fans and who ever loves Escaflowne.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 6: Recollection Time  
  
The sky instantly lighted up with sunrays that looked like beams of heaven looking down upon everyone. Van and Hitomi were still holding hands on the bridge as they slowly descended back to their friends. The smell of death seemed to have vanished and a new day was born. Yukari was sitting next to the sleeping Amano, who was too tired to stay awake.  
  
  
  
"Ooo Amano… you look like such an adorable baby when sleep" thought Yukari as she blushed. She cuddled next to him and just started staring at his closed eyes. Then she shifted her head towards the bridge and saw her best friend and Van coming hand in hand towards them. The light hit Hitomi and something on her hand glistened radiantly in the sun.  
  
"O'my gosh. Hitomi is wearing a WEDDING RING!!!!" she shouted out loud to herself. The loud statement made Amano wake up with a jolt.  
  
He yawned and stretched, "Ow.. this stupid arm. Why did I have to fall on a stupid rock!!!"  
  
He realized Yukari was cuddled up next to him and she was giggling. He slightly blushed since she was so close to him, but he was too curious to be in that state for long.  
  
"Yukari..what's going on?"  
  
"Amano I think……….Hitomi is ENGAGED!!!!"  
  
"WHATT???!!!" Amano yelled. He almost fainted by this declaration.  
  
"I didn't realize how serious those two were. I guess by looking at them I knew they were a couple, but this...this is just insane. They are so young, and it's so hard to imagine what went on with Hitomi when she was gone. The last time I saw her she was all guga over me. SHE WAS GOING TO BEAT HER TIME FOR A KISS FROM ME!!! I wonder what could have happened for this to happen…" He thought to himself not knowing the intense adventure Hitomi went through. Amano couldn't imagine seeing Hitomi help Van from dieing, and that she had powers of seeing the unseen and peering to through the future. She was just a regular girl to Amano. Of course he knew that there was something special about her, but without knowing the slaughter the romance and the sorrow of her journey he could only guess that she went through something. Even Yukari didn't know that Hitomi actually saw people die in front of her, that she was often threatened by a mad lunatic, or that she was once before proposed too. How could anyone except the people on Gaea, Hitomi, and Ms. Kunsaki know?  
  
  
  
Yukari jumped right up and started running to Hitomi, but she didn't realize she just left Amano leaning on air. With a thunk he fell to the floor, luckily on his good arm, but the fall jolted his body including his injury.  
  
"OWWW!!!" Yukari ran back to Amano to see if he was ok. She felt so bad for doing that. Amano must think I'm a fool she said in her mind.  
  
"Amano are you ok!!! I'm so sorry…I..I didn't mean to. I can act like such a klutz? I'M SOOO SORRY!!!…." She continued with her apologies, which were more like pleas saying don't dump me for this. Amano saw Yukari was in panic to have done this to him. It wasn't a big deal, not like she did it on purpose.  
  
"Yukari. Its ok really. I'm ok" Yukari looked into his eyes and knew he was ok and still loved her. His eyes were always so comforting to her, so gentle so serene like the ocean. She always felt safe with him, but for some reason she was a total klutz now that they have been a couple for a few hours. She usually is a more confident and spunky person not a ditz who keeps tripping on her shoelaces. Yukari didn't think much of it though. She knew it was couple gitters; she'd get over it soon, hopefully.  
  
Hitomi and Van stared into each other's eyes with love and compassion. Though they didn't even glance at the direction they were moving it didn't matter. It seemed like they were gliding on air. It was incredible how they dogged the debris on the floor without even looking. Hitomi decided to see how her friend's were doing, so she reluctantly turned her gaze towards Yukari and Amano. The site she saw was quite funny. Yukari was all over Amano crying and pleading something, and Amano was just trying to reassure her. His face quite annoyed, and then suddenly they just stared at each other. Hitomi couldn't help but giggle. It was like a comedy and romance movie in front of her.  
  
3  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I just want to say thanks for reading. I'm not like stopping the story or anything I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story and using your time to read it.  
  
THANKS,  
  
Dhanushka  
  
  
  
4 


End file.
